


The Fountains

by alexcat



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be Peggy Carter who wades in…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fountains

The Fountains

The day was so hot that her blouse stuck to her back. All she could think of was the fountains in front of the Palais de Chaillot. She hurried out at lunch and stood there, watching all the children and adults playing and splashing exuberantly. 

She slipped off her shoes and waded in barefoot. That wasn’t enough. She lowered herself, skirt and all, into the shallow water. 

It was heavenly. She sat there for a few minutes and let it cool her, then she got up, put her shoes back on and walked all the way to her tiny apartment. 

~end~

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/alexcat/media/July_152.jpg.html)


End file.
